pawnstarsthegamefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Items/By Value
This list contains all the in-game items, ordered by their value. 500,001+ *Artemis and the Stag (28,600,000) *Wittelsbach-Graff Diamond (23,400,000) *Rockefeller Emerald (5,500,000) *1907 Saint-Gaudens High-Relief Coin (2,500,000) *Monet Painting (2,100,000) *Stradivarius Violin (2,000,000) *Sunken Treasure Collection (1,740,000) *.44 Colt Walker (1,500,000) *Revolver Collection (1,495,600) *Summer Olympics Collection (1,300,000) *Amazing Fantasy #15 (1,100,000) *Jimi Hendrix's Fender Stratocaster (1,000,000) *Apollo Program Collection (806,990) *1838 Colt Paterson (700,000) *Taj Mahal Sunken Treasure (700,000) *Martiros' "Untitled" (700,000) *Joe Jackson "Black Betsy" Bat (577,000) *2008 Beijing Olympic Commemorative Gold Coin (575,000) *"Ides Of March" Coin (550,000) 100,000-500,000 *Beatles & Epstein Contract (500,000) *Apollo 13 Checklist (388,375) *Paul Revere Collection (336,000) *Albrecht Durer Print (300,000) *Kennedy Cigar Box (300,000) *2003 Lamborghini Murcielago (280,000) *Pirate Ship Float (250,000) *Tesla Prototype Motor (250,000) *Babe Ruth Collection (239,000) *Civil War-Era Gatling Gun (200,000) *1932 Lincoln KB Convertible (160,000) *Viking Collection (153,200) *Rocky Marciano Collection (150,300) *Raphael Print (150,000) *White Eagle Medallion (147,100) *George Washington Letter (130,000) *1809 $5 Gold Coin (126,500) *1776 Massachusetts Pine Tree Cent (125,000) *Hotchkiss Revolving Cannon (125,000) *Sports Championship Ring Collection (122,000) *Fossil Hunter (100,100) *Harry Houdini Straightjacket (110,000) *Silver Coins, Bars, and Ingots (110,000) *Stephen Stills' Gibson Guitar (110,000) *Abraham Lincoln Collection (103,200) *1922 High-Relief Proof Coin (100,000) *1940 Indian Motorcycle (100,000) *Autographed Lou Gehrig Jersey (100,000) *Babe Ruth Autographed Bat (100,000) *Book Signed by "Shoeless" Joe Jackson (100,000) *Original Casablanca Movie Poster (100,000) 50,001-99,999 *The Dark Classics Collection (86,400) *1957 Chevrolet 150 2-door (80,000) *Colonel Sanders Suit (80,000) *Gibson Master Museum Acoustic Guitar (80,000) *Founding Fathers Collection (78,000) *"Star Wars" Signed Movie Poster (75,000) *Ida McKinley Tiara (75,000) *Marilyn Monroe Termination Letter (75,000) *1915 Panama Pacific Octagonal Coin (70,000) *1941 M3 Armored Scout Car (70,000) *2007 Volvo VN 780 Semi Truck (70,000) *Babe Ruth Baseball Card (65,000) *Jesse James Tintype Photos (60,000) *Julius Caesar Roman Denarius (57,500) *FDR Collection (57,000) 10,001-50,000 *1932 Ford Roadster (50,000) *1967 Bears Autographed Football (50,000) *Baltic Amber (50,000) *Charles Paul de Kock Collection (50,000) *James Caan Motorcycle (50,000) *Keith Haring Untitled "Three-Eyed Face" (50,000) *Keith Haring Untitled "Snake" (50,000) *Marilyn Monroe Handwritten Poem (50,000) *Model T Taxi (45,000) *Lindbergh Propeller (42,000) *1842 Book of Mormon (40,000) *Antique Cannon From "Magnum P.I." (40,000) *First Edition "Paradise Lost" (40,000) *Jim Morrison's Painted Door (40,000) *Remington Arms Gun (40,000) *S&W Model 320 Revolving Rifle (40,000) *Viking Sword (40,000) *Willy Wonka's Top Hat (40,000) *John Wilkes Booth Wanted Poster (38,000) *Confederate Collection (36,500) *Creepy Collection (36,200) *Gold Bar (35,000) *Indiana Jones Whip (35,000) *New England Patriots 2004 Super Bowl Ring (35,000) *1861 Double Eagle Coin (34,000) *Replica 1989 Batmobile (32,500) *Pirate Collection (31,000) *"A Christmas Carol" Book (30,000) *1652 Sixpence Coin (30,000) *1924 Saint-Gaudens Double Eagle Gold Coin (30,000) *1950s Fender Telecaster Guitar (30,000) *Hank Williams Sr. Amp (30,000) *Lusitania Medal (30,000) *Revolutionary War Bond (30,000) *Wonka Golden Egg (30,000) *Antique Remington Revolver (28,000) *Steven Tyler's Organ (28,000) *Pin-Up Collection (26,000) *Gambling Collection (25,700) *John Wayne Hat (25,700) *1989 San Francisco 49ers Super Bowl Ring (25,500) *2001 Boss Hoss Trike (25,000) *Catholic Cardinal Ring (25,000) *Death Star Set Piece (25,000) *Marilyn Monroe USO ID (25,000) *Rocky Marciano Gloves (25,000) *Semie Moseley's Blue Gospel Guitar (25,000) *1981 DeLorean DMC-12 (24,000) *Black Widow Brooch By Faberge (24,000) *Cast-Iron Bank Collection (23,000) *"Monolith" Photo (20,000) *1768 Lottery Ticket (20,000) *Bowden Spacelander Bike (20,000) *Eanger I. Couse Painting (20,000) *Knapp Combination Table Saw (20,000) *Nintendo World Championship Game Cartridges (20,000) *Pre-Revolutionary American Pewter Tankard (20,000) *Rocky Marciano Trunks (20,000) *Roosevelt Essay on Integrity in Politics (20,000) *Samurai Sword (20,000) *Spanish Fleet Coin Collection (20,000) *US Marine Corps War Memorial Sketch (20,000) *Picasso Goat Skull (19,500) *1974 Lotus Europa (19,000) *American Revolution Antique Book (18,000) *MC Escher Lithograph: Belvedere (18,000) *Sir Isaac Newton Book (18,000) *1966 Vintage Batman Utility Belt (17,000) *Jousting Helmet (17,000) *1547 Dance of Death (16,000) *Kunzite (16,000) *Stephen Fishwick Collection (15,920) *Dali's "Alice in Wonderland" (15,800) *"For Whom the Bell Tolls" Signed First Edition (15,000) *1861 Half Eagle (15,000) *18th Century Tibetan Buddha (15,000) *1925 Gibson Banjo (15,000) *Antique Telescope (15,000) *Antique Travel Kit (15,000) *Babe Ruth Autographed Mitt (15,000) *Colt Army Model 1860 (15,000) *FDR Home Movie Footage (15,000) *John Entwistle's Bass (15,000) *Red Skelton Art "Ole Blue Eyes" (15,000) *Theatrum Chemicum Brittannicum (15,000) *Titanic Chessboard (15,000) *Ty Cobb and Joe Sewell Game Used Signed Bat (15,000) *Underground Railroad Journal (15,000) *Yasutsugu Sword (15,000) *1911 Edition Peter Pan Novel (14,000) *1965 Chevy Impala Station Wagon (14,000) *Union Collection (14,000) *Funny Money (13,175) *1878 Fireman's Rescue Smoke Mask Helmet (13,000) *German Two-Handed Sword (13,000) *Manhattan Project Souvenir (13,000) *Paul Revere Silver Spoon (13,000) *Antique Melee Weapons Collection (12,700) *Where No Collection Has Gone Before (12,700) *Dutch East India Bell (12,500) *"Star Wars" Figurines (12,000) *1898 Full Deck Slot Machine (12,000) *1962 Cadillac Fleetwood Limousine (12,000) *1963 Volkswagen Baja Bug (12,000) *Antique Barber Collection (12,000) *Antique Carpenter's Chest (12,000) *Colonial Buttons (12,000) *Hatfield & McCoy Winchester Rifle (12,000) *Joe Robbie Stadium Architect Model (12,000) *Marc Chagall Lithograph (12,000) *Mark Twain Aphorism (12,000) *Mummified Egyptian Falcon (12,000) *Picault's "Perseus and Pegasus" (12,000) *Prosthetic Eyes (12,000) *Volcanic Arms Pistol (12,000) *1971 Supreme Court Signed Photograph (12,000) *1975 Golden State Warriors Ring (11,500) *Antique Duck Press (11,000) *Civil War Era Bugle (11,000) *Rudd Car Grill Decanters (11,000) *Silver Certificates (11,000) *1969 Les Paul Professional Guitar (10,650) *World War II Collection (10,600) 5,001-10,000 *"The Rampant Colt" Sculpture (10,000) *William Sharon's Comstock Lode Menu (10,000) *1982 Harley-Davidson Motorcycle (10,000) *Antique Dueling Pistols (10,000) *Apollo 16 Flag (10,000) *Babe Ruth Rookie Photo (10,000) *Caligula Coin (10,000) *Confederate Belt Buckle (10,000) *Confederate LeMat Revolver (10,000) *First Edition of "Lolita" (10,000) *Frank Sinatra Invitational Golf Putter (10,000) *Franklin D. Roosevelt Tax Return (10,000) *Fred Coates Pistol (10,000) *French Double-Barrel Coach Gun (10,000) *Gold Viking Bracelet (10,000) *Japanese Katana (10,000) *JFK March on Washington Letter (10,000) *Liberace Medallion (10,000) *Lincoln Assassination Playbill (10,000) *Ormolu Clock (10,000) *Secretariat Horseshoe (10,000) *Signed Photos of the Enola Gay (10,000) *Tom Sawyer Salesman Prospectus (10,000) *U.S. Flag from WWI Plane (10,000) *1850 Indian Peace Medal (9,750) *19th-Century Vampire Killing Kit (9,000) *Lincoln & Johnson Campaign Poster (9,000) *Music Collection (9,000) *Vintage Carousel Horse (9,000) *1987 Jaguar XJ6 (8,500) *Captain Cook Medal (8,500) *1715 Spanish Fleet Coin (8,000) *1920's Fey Pistol Range (8,000) *Beethoven's Symphony No.6 Book (8,000) *Bowling Ball Mortar (8,000) *Halsman Einstein Photo (8,000) *J.D. Borthwick Gambling Kit (8,000) *John Hancock Signature (8,000) *John Lennon by Danny Dent (8,000) *Mickey Rooney Love Letters (8,000) *MTV2 Moonman Award (8,000) *Parade Saddle (8,000) *Salvador Dali Artist Proof (8,000) *Trade Dollar Coin (8,000) *Wells Fargo Strongbox (8,000) *Yamaha Rhino (8,000) *Civil War Drum (7,600) *Erte's "La Danseuse" (7,500) *First Edition "One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest" (7,500) *Jackie Robinson NAACP Poster (7,500) *Paranormal Investigation Equipment (7,500) *Helen Keller Signed Letter (7,200) *WWII US Navy Collection (7,050) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (horizontal) (7,000) *Antique Ivory Sundial (7,000) *Kennedy Letters (7,000) *Anton Schneider Cuckoo Clock (6,500) *Beheading Sword of Justice (6,500) *French Carabinier Helmet and Armor (6,500) *Original Salvador Dali Painting (6,500) *WWI Helmet Collection (6,160) *1939 Superman Doll (6,000) *1940s Pin-Up Poster (vertical) (6,000) *Al Hirschfeld Lithograph (6,000) *Andrew Jackson Receipt (6,000) *Armada Chest (6,000) *Babe Ruth Signed Check (6,000) *Breitling Emergency Watch (6,000) *Floyd Nichols Fighting Knife (6,000) *Jimi Hendrix Super Concert '70 Poster (6,000) *Joan Miro Lithograph (6,000) *Las Vegas Club $5 Chip (6,000) *Miami Heat '06 Championship Ring (6,000) *Picasso Etching Collection (6,000) *Reid Knuckledusters (6,000) *Ron Wood Self-Portrait (6,000) *Silver Dollar Clock (6,000) *1953 Peter Pan Production Cel (5,895) *1890s Colt .45 Revolver (5,800) *Shrunken Head (5,800) *Antique Japanese Matchlock Gun (5,700) *1999-2000 St. Louis Rams Super Bowl Trophy (5,500) *Aegean Tortoise Coins (5,500) *Antique Barber's Chair (5,500) *Fortune Telling Machine (5,500) *Hemingway Autographed Photo (5,500) *Magician Automaton (5,500) *Richard Nixon Gift Clock (5,500) *Senator McCarran Chair (5,500) *Antique Football Collection (item) (5,200) *Youth Native American Vest (5,200) 2,501-5,000 *$1000 Bill (5,000) *1791 Small Eagle Cent (5,000) *1865 Swagger Stick (5,000) *1973 Airstream Trailer (5,000) *AC/DC "Let There Be Rock" Album (5,000) *Animatronic Parrot (5,000) *Apollo 13 Heat Shield (5,000) *Autographed Gemini Photo (5,000) *Baseball Signed By 1951 Yankees (5,000) *Book Printed by Benjamin Franklin (5,000) *Confederate Officer's Sword (5,000) *Dr. J Autographed Shoe (5,000) *Dr. Mudd's Lapdesk (5,000) *Edwin Hubble Signed Notecard (5,000) *George Washington Funeral Coin (5,000) *Half-Scale Antique Musket (5,000) *Hershey Duesenberg Drawings (5,000) *Hewlett-Packard Calculator Watch (5,000) *Iwo Jima Battle Plans (5,000) *John Wesley Hardin Business Card (5,000) *Led Zepplin "The Object" (5,000) *LeRoy Nieman's "Love Story" (5,000) *Plaster Cast of Joe DiMaggio's Feet (5,000) *R2-D2 Pepsi Machine (5,000) *Rocky Marciano Watch (5,000) *Seeburg "Symphonola" Jukebox (5,000) *Signed Copy of Dracula (5,000) *Spruce Goose Test Piece (5,000) *Stretch Serpent Head (5,000) *Texas Playboys' Mandolin (5,000) *Tree Gun (5,000) *Charlie Chaplin's Driver's License (4,800) *Infrared Heat Seeker (4,800) *WWII Training Model Collection (4,800) *"Teddy and the Bear" Cast-Iron Bank (4,500) *1969 Buick Skylark (4,500) *Babe Ruth Autographed Photo (4,500) *Blackstone Birdcage (4,500) *Marie Antoinette Diamond Buttons (4,500) *Claw Machine (4,400) *1884 Italian Incunable (4,000) *1956 ES 225-T Gibson Guitar (4,000) *1967 Ford F-100 Pickup (4,000) *1970 Grammy Award (4,000) *19th Century Cannon Dial (4,000) *Antique Dutch Scale (4,000) *Colt Single Action Army Revolver (4,000) *Fisk Cast-Iron Casket (4,000) *Mastodon Tusk (4,000) *Medieval Mace (4,000) *Meteorite (4,000) *Thurston "Sawing in Half" Box (4,000) *Tony Curtis Cat Painting (4,000) *Tony Curtis Vase Painting (4,000) *Antique Powder Horn (3,950) *Roman Elephant Denarius Coin (3,850) *2 Dollar Newfoundland Gold Coin (3,800) *Antique Halberd (3,800) *1861 Gambling Set (3,600) *1891 Drilling Combination Gun (3,500) *1942 Chicago Bears Football (3,500) *1947 Schwinn Whizzer Motorcycle Bike (3,500) *Civil War Cavalry Saber (3,500) *Dr. Seuss Unorthodox Taxidermy: Tasmanian Wolghast (3,500) *FDR Signed Letter (3,500) *John Wayne High School Yearbook (3,500) *Lazarino-Barreled Blunderbuss (3,500) *Metal Hand Restraints (3,500) *Snoopy Comic Book (3,500) *Tiffany & Co. Cavalry Sword (3,500) *Western Express Kiddie Ride (3,500) *3440 City of Truro Train Model (3,440) *1912 Olympic Certificate (3,250) *1940s Keypunch Machine (3,200) *"Anchors Aweigh" Artist Proof (3,000) *"David Copperfield" First Edition (3,000) *1750 Blunderbuss (3,000) *1776 Annual Register (3,000) *1860 Lincoln Campaign Ribbon (3,000) *1889 Giffard Gas Pistol (3,000) *1908 Roller Organ (3,000) *1969 Rokon Trail-Breaker Motorcycle (3,000) *Anti-Nazi Poster (3,000) *Chien-lung Bowl (3,000) *Civil War Field Desk (3,000) *Dr. Seuss Unorthodox Taxidermy: Gimlet Fish (3,000) *Dwight D. Eisenhower Signed Book (3,000) *Eli Whitney Musket (3,000) *Excelsior Accordion (3,000) *John Barrymore Portrait (3,000) *McQuerry Duesenberg Drawing (3,000) *Ohio State Football Pendants (3,000) *Ottoman Weapon Collection (3,000) *Personal Robot (3,000) *Presidential Campaign Buttons (3,000) *Reagan Yearbook and Signed Letter (3,000) *Robert E. Lee Silver Spoon (3,000) *Rolling Stones Record (3,000) *Star Trek Phaser (3,000) *Storyboard for "How The Grinch Stole Christmas!" (3,000) *West Point Cadet Jacket (3,000) *"Speaking Dog" Cast-Iron Bank (2,800) *1886 Winchester Rifle (2,800) *Oscar Wilde's "The Happy Prince" (2,800) *Ulysses S. Grant Pipe (2,800) 1,751-2,500 *1862 Three-Cent Postage Stamp (2,500) *1863 Sharps Carbine (2,500) *18th-Century Flintlock Pistol (2,500) *1934 Rickenbacher Frying Pan Guitar (2,500) *1973 Jeep CJ5 (2,500) *Autographed Photo of The Who (2,500) *Ava Wood Cutting Saws (2,500) *Bowling Ball from "Kingpin" (2,500) *Chronometer (2,500) *Dr. Seuss Unorthodox Taxidermy Sawfish (2,500) *Egg-Laying Vending Machine (2,500) *Lindbergh Case Documents (2,500) *Linemar Space Explorer Toy (2,500) *Miniature Cannon (2,500) *Napoleonic Era French Sword (2,500) *Penn State 1973 Orange Bowl Championship Ring (2,500) *Queen's Guard Uniform (2,500) *Rembrandt Etching (2,500) *Shekel of Tyre (2,500) *Samurai Helmet (2,500) *Signed Opera Gloves (2,500) *Soviet Launch Key (2,500) *Star Trek Communicator (2,500) *Stardust Casino Blackjack Table (2,500) *Vintage Binnacle (2,500) *Walter Payton Signed Football (2,500) *War of 1812 Artillery Sword (2,500) *Apsara Dancer (2,400) *Native American Tobacco Statue (2,400) *Navy Searchlight (2,400) *Pre-Embargo Cuban Cigars (2,400) *Signed Harry Houdini Book (2,400) *1984 Macintosh Computer (2,375) *WWI US Military Flamethrower (2,300) *1845 Harper's Ferry Rifle (2,250) *1777 Charleville Musket (2,200) *First Acts of Congress Book (2,200) *Wooden Motorcycle (2,200) *Woody Guthrie Songbook (2,200) *Evel Knievel Pinball Machine (2,100) *"Dewey Defeats Truman" Newspaper (2,000) *"Seven Years in Tibet" Book (2,000) *1676 Spanish Silver Coin (2,000) *1866 Card Playing Book (2,000) *1884 Springfield Trapdoor Gun (2,000) *1929 World Series Press Pin (2,000) *Antique Diving Helmet (2,000) *Antique Railroad Inspection Mirror (2,000) *Armillary Sphere (2,000) *Autographed "The Godfather" Script (2,000) *Celebrity Deathmatch Marilyn Manson Doll (2,000) *Confederate Schoolbook (2,000) *Etching by Pietro Facchetti (2,000) *Football from the first Hall of Fame Game (2,000) *Glass Target Balls (2,000) *James A. Garfield Letter (2,000) *John Lennon Drawing (2,000) *Kurt Cobain Guitar Pedal (2,000) *Revolutionary Currency (2,000) *Signed Salvador Dali Painting (2,000) *Signed Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt (2,000) *Skater Stickers (2,000) *Super Bowl Pendants (2,000) *Trade Simulator (2,000) *Uncle Sam Mechanical Bank (2,000) *Union Uniform Jacket (2,000) *Victrola Phonograph (2,000) *WA Clark Inkwell (2,000) *Wayne Gas Pump (2,000) *World War II Grenade (2,000) *WWII Flight Jacket and Logs (2,000) *"Don Quixote" Collection (1,800) *Antique Coffee Grinder (1,800) *Caesar's Palace Armor (1,800) *Gunsmoke Props (1,800) *Kentucky Long Rifle (1,800) *Winston Churchill Letter (1,800) 1,001-1,750 *Antique Bone Drill (1,750) *1880s Pickle Castors (1,700) *1984 Olympic Torch (1,700) *Standing Liberty Coin (1,700) *1822 John Quincy Adams Signed Letter (1,600) *Antique Barber Pole (1,600) *Jack Johnson Signed Postcards (1,600) *Gruen Pendant Watch (1,595) *1735 Boston Map (1,500) *1961 B&Z Electra-King Electric Car (1,500) *1980 US Olympic Hockey Stick (1,500) *"20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" Storyboards (1,500) *Ancient Roman Oil Lamp (1,500) *Antique Minecart (1,500) *Baldwin Howard Grand Piano (1,500) *Calf Roping Machine (1,500) *Crosby, Stills & Nash Autographed Guitar (1,500) *Curta Calculator (1,500) *Dueling Pistol (1,500) *Evel Knievel ID (1,500) *Flintlock Musketoon (1,500) *Fold-Over $1 Error Note (1,500) *Identi-Kit (1,500) *Johnny Cash Driver's License (1,500) *Julius Caesar Roman Coin (1,500) *Louis Armstrong Signed Photo and Handkerchief (1,500) *Miniature Suit of Armor (1,500) *NBA Championship Ring (1,500) *Pablo Picasso "Poor Robbie" (1,500) *Pablo Picasso Dove Etching (1,500) *Pinocchio Tin Toy (1,500) *Polish Victims Relief Fund Doll (1,500) *Remington-Beals Navy Revolver (1,500) *Roberto Clemente Shoes (1,500) *Royal Riders Uniform (1,500) *Signed Charles Lindbergh Book (1,500) *Ulysses S. Grant Funeral Souvenir (1,500) *WWI Marine Helmet (1,500) *WWII Land Mine Training Kit (1,500) *1930s Slot Machine (1,400) *Antique Scottish Knife (1,400) *Siegfried and Roy Rickshaw (1,400) *Bamboo Fishing Rod (1,300) *First Edition "A Yankee in King Arthur's Court" (1,300) *LeCoultre Atmos Clock (1,300) *1800s Bell (1,250) *1830s Nock Percussion Pistol (1,250) *Modern Made Ryumon Sword (1,250) *Stunt Suit from "Driven" (1,250) *Vintage Wine Press (1,250) *"William Tell" Cast-Iron Bank (1,200) *1861 Broadside (1,200) *1890 Auto-Wheel Coaster Wagon (1,200) *1914 $20 Bill (1,200) *Antique Cane Gun (1,200) *Antique Flintlock Lighter (1,200) *Burnside Carbine Rifle (1,200) *Demijohn (1,200) *Dinosaur Coprolite (1,200) *Dinosaur Eggs (1,200) *Dionne Quintuplets Dolls (1,200) *First Three Years of Sports Illustrated (1,200) *Green Bay Packers Badge (1,200) *Three Stooges Projector (1,200) *Viking Coin (1,200) *Vintage Fishing Lures (1,200) *Vintage Pig BBQ (1,200) *Vintage Roulette Wheel (1,200) *Whale Tooth Scrimshaw (1,200) *WWI Field Sniper Binoculars (1.200) *WWI German Officer Helmet (1,200) *WWII Training Model .50 Cal (1,200) *WWII Training Model BAR (1,200) *Nevada State Prison Gambling Tokens (1,100) *Tonsillotome (1,100) *Grizzly Adams Signed Memorabilia (1,091) *1920s Remington Typewriter (1,050) 501-1,000 *"Artillery" Cast-Iron Bank (1,000) *1849 Colt Dragoon Revolver (1,000) *1905 Sideshow Poster (1,000) *1932-S Washington Quarter (1,000) *1939 NFL All-Star Game Jacket (1,000) *1956 Winter Olympics Coat (1,000) *19th-Century Doctor's Buggy (1,000) *Antique Billiard Items (1,000) *Antique Casper's Whiskey Bottle (1,000) *Antique Dow Jones Stock Ticker (1,000) *Antique Kentucky Long Rifle (1,000) *Antique Music Box (1,000) *Antique Peg Leg (1,000) *Antique Railroad Bonds (1,000) *Antique Train Set (1,000) *Arkansas Toothpick (1,000) *Art Deco Penny Scale (1,000) *B-57 Thermonuclear Weapon Cover (1,000) *Carlo Gambino Signed Check (1,000) *Cassius Clay Telegram (1,000) *Charles Lindbergh Doll (1,000) *Civil War Era Flask (1,000) *Civil War Navy Buttons (1,000) *Constantine IX Byzantine Coin (1,000) *Darlot Magic Lantern Projector (1,000) *Darth Maul Statue (1,000) *Fork from the Hindenburg (1,000) *Gibson Mandolin (1,000) *G-Suit and Helmet (1,000) *Indian Dowry Chest (1,000) *Jar Jar Binks Statue (1,000) *Magnavox Odyssey 200 Game Console (1,000) *Mosconi Memorabilia (1,000) *Plant and Spider Fossils (1,000) *Richard Nixon's Memoir (1,000) *Shark Teeth (1,000) *Slash's Driver's License (1,000) *Sonny Liston Autographed Bell (1,000) *Stained Glass Windows (1,000) *Super Bowl I Playbill (1,000) *Super Mario Statue (1,000) *Tattoo Kit (1,000) *The Beatles Bobbleheads (1,000) *Three Dog Night Keyboard (1,000) *"Cleopatra" Roman Shield (995) *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Bob Marley (995) *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Elvis (995) *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Frank Sinatra (995) *Stephen Fishwick Painting of James Dean (995) *Stephen Fishwick Painting of Pablo Picaso (995) *Antique Political Dolls (900) *Clint Walker Jacket (900) *Dean Martin and Jerry Lewis 3D Poster (900) *Vipedex Foot Oscillator (889) *"A Hard Day's Night" Movie Tickets (800) *1899 $1 Silver Certificate (800) *1920s Popcorn Maker (800) *Ball And Chain (800) *Carriage Strongbox (800) *Early 1900s Power Shear (800) *Japanese WWII Sword (800) *Murray Atomic Missile Pedal-car (800) *Normandy Invasion Battle Plans (800) *Piece of a D.B. Cooper $20 Bill (800) *Revolutionary War Commission (800) *Sgt. Pepper's Alternative Album Artwork (800) *Signal Cannon (800) *Smoke Suit Pump (800) *Star Trek Tribble (800) *WWII Air Corps Uniform (800) *"Back For The Future" Commemorative Posters (750) *1982 Seiko TV Watch (750) *Bulletproof Vest (750) *Edmund Hillary Signed Note (750) *1772 Fusee Pocket Watch (700) *Civil War Diaries (700) *Gold Sunglasses (700) *Misprinted Eisenhower Stamps (700) *Model 1832 Foot Artillery Sword (700) *One-Ounce Silver Bars (700) *Railroad Lanterns (700) *Vintage Ghirardelli Billboard (700) *Western Novelty Dummy (700) *Binion's Playing Card Vending Machine (650) *1902 Sears Pump Organ (600) *Antique Map of France (600) *Antique Printing Press (600) *Antique Washing Machine (600) *Bustamante Egg Art (600) *Franco-Prussian War Saber Bayonet (600) *Giant Nixon Head (600) *Gun Lighter Collection (600) *High Wheeled Bicycle (600) *Manhattan Firearms Pepperbox Revolver (600) *Marble from Lincoln's Tomb (600) *V-44 Military Knife (600) *WWII Bomb Fins (600) *Young & Sons Survey Instrument (600) *Coal Scrip Coins (550) *"Double V" Campaign Buttons (550) 251-500 *"The Great Escape" Movie Posters (500) *"The History of the Big Bonanza" Book (500) *1893 Pocket Watch (500) *1913 Official Baseball Rulebook (500) *1920s Ukelele Banjo (500) *1930s Rolls-Royce Hood Ornament (500) *1940 Quartermaster Spyglass (500) *Antique Gun Desk (500) *Antique Voltmeter (500) *Battle Axe (500) *Big Six Gambling Wheel (500) *Bugs Bunny 50th Birthday Poster (500) *Copper Alloy Viking Bracelets (500) *Disneyland Game (500) *Hillerich & Bradsby Putter (500) *Japanese Air Raid Siren (500) *Japanese Zero Crash Site Photos (500) *John Dillinger Wanted Poster (500) *Lyndon B. Johnson Pen (500) *Matt Groening Lithograph (500) *Mattie Silks Endorsed Dagger (500) *McClellan Pack Saddle (500) *Olympic Gold Medal (500) *Ottoman Empire Dagger (500) *Ottoman Empire Flintlock Pistol (500) *President Johnson's Golf Ball (500) *Remco Toy Bazooka (500) *Scottish Kilt Table (500) *Select-o-vend Candy Machine (500) *Signed Lakers Backpack (500) *Signed Picture of Mays, Mantle and Killerbrew (500) *Spanish-American War Photos (500) *Vintage Hand Dryer (500) *WWII Bond Posters (500) *Young Pete Townshend Photo (500) *AL Baseball Collection (470) *1920s Radium Crock (450) *Antique Key Gun (450) *Felix the Cat Sparkler (450) *Antique Thermometer (425) *Antique Copy of Dante's Inferno (400) *Antique Potty Chair (400) *Antique Spotlight (400) *Bob Seger Platinum Albums (400) *Congolese Chief Sword (400) *Electioneering Device (400) *Energy Totem (400) *Jimmy Hoffa Photo Album (400) *LeBron James Signed Air Zoom Nikes (400) *Nixon Paper Dress (400) *Space 2005 Wrist Radio (400) *Vintage Aerosmith Tour T-Shirt (400) *WWI German Troop Helmet (380) *Taxidermy Fruit Bat (375) *1800s British Nautical Telescope (370) *1988 Apple IIGS Computer (350) *Antique Lebenswecker (350) *General Custer Photo (350) *Sawback Bayonet (350) *Vintage Payphone (350) *US Trench Knife (325) *"Fat Man" Steering Wheel (300) *"Rip Van Winkle" Book (300) *1916 National Cash Register (300) *1978 Globetrotters Basketball (300) *Antique Dynamite Detonator (300) *Antique Harmonica (300) *B-29 Navigation Dome (300) *Charley Weaver Bartender Toy (300) *Corn Shucker (300) *Eisenhower Action Figure (300) *European Brass Car Horn (300) *Grover Cleveland Signed Document (300) *Hanovia Sun Lamp (300) *Harpers Ferry Musket (300) *Hog Oiler (300) *Late 1800s Encyclopedia Set (300) *Liberty Passes (300) *Napoleon and Josephine Portraits (300) *Philippines Kris Sword (300) *Pink Floyd Platinum Albums (300) *Tiger's Eye Gemstone Skull (300) *Vintage Zeppelin Pull Toy (300) 101-250 *1899 Irish Blackthorne Walking Stick (250) *Antique Toy Army Truck (250) *Au Lion Trench Knife (250) *Bo Jackson Bat (250) *Buck Rogers Disintegrating Gun (250) *Cragstan Crapshooter (250) *Edison Home Phonograph (250) *Electroshock Device (250) *Klingon Bat'leth (250) *Portable Gramophone (250) *Sahara Casino Chips (250) *Series 692 Military Payment Certificate (250) *Silent Scope 2 Arcade Machine (250) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Comics (250) *WWII USAF Bomber Helmet (250) *1889 Meilick Patent Clinometer (200) *1900 Olympic Ticket (200) *1980's Coin-Op Breathalyzer (200) *98/05 Butcher Blade Knife (200) *Antique Tricycle (200) *Armour Security Badge (200) *Civil War Era Knork (200) *Daniel Carr Peace Dollar Replica (200) *Louis Armstrong Tin Toy (200) *Musical Jolly Chimp (200) *Rohm Cigarette Lighter (200) *Solar Therapy Device (200) *Sperry Gun Sight Compensator (200) *Superman Record Player (200) *Taxidermy Cobra (200) *U.S.S. Wisconsin Video Camera (200) *Vintage Lasonic Boombox (200) *Vintage Military Lighter (200) *Volkswagen 25th Anniversary Silver (200) *WWII Enemy Plane ID Card and Compass (200) *WWII Gas Mask (200) *WWII-Era Garrison Flag (200) *1870 Tooth Extractor (180) *Vintage Scooter (175) *Piggy Cook (165) *"War of the Zombies" Poster (150) *1800s Bowling Ball (150) *Antique Comptometer (150) *Antique Electricity Generator (150) *Antique Football Helmet (150) *Antique Spinning Wheel (150) *Confederate Money (150) *Hitler Novelty Matches (150) *Master Violet Ray #11 (150) *Moonshine Still (150) *Mot-O-Run Toy (150) *Practice Bomb (150) *Taxidermied Butt Head (150) *The Legend of Zelda Board Game (150) *Turbo Man Action Figure (150) *William McKinley Campaign Coin (150) *WWII Blood Chit (150) *Ali vs. Patterson Ticket (125) *Knights Of The Round Table (125) *Nixon Head Candle (125) *Supermen Of America Ring (125) *WWII Navy Uniform (125) *Apollo 17 Photos (120) *Foxhole Lighter (120) 0-100 *1940s Willson Furnace Glasses (100) *Antique Razor (100) *Antique Tie Press (100) *Austrian Pinfire Pistol (100) *Baby Gas Mask (100) *Flax Bow (100) *JFK Memorabilia (100) *New Mexico Tax Token (100) *Ninja Stars (100) *Pancho Villa Marionette (100) *Penguin Cigarette Lighter (100) *Rocky Marciano Ticket (100) *Rubik's Cube (100) *Russian Cop Hat (100) *Space Seeds from LDEF Satellite (100) *Super Bowl Pins (100) *Vintage Waffle Maker (100) *Vintage Metal Detector (90) *Mark 1 Military Knife (75) *WWII Carrier Pigeon Capsule (75) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1939 (70) *Spuds MacKenzie Lamp (65) *1960 NFL Yearbook (60) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1941 (60) *Vintage Geiger Counter (60) *AL Baseball Schedule 1939 (55) *AL Baseball Field Pass 1953 (50) *Antique Duck Pull Toy (50) *Berlin Wall (50) *Celestial Navigation Trainer (50) *Four Chamber Liquor Bottle (50) *Little Orphan Annie Decoder Pin (50) *Star Trek IV Script (50) *Vintage Cellular Phone (50) *Antique Watchmaker's Tool (45) *Jabba the Hutt Play-Doh Set (45) *VZ24 Bayonet (45) *1941 Tax Book (40) *Fire Starter and Flint Stones (40) *Poison Ring (40) *Speed Reading Machine (40) *Bag of Stamps (20) *1913 Inaugural Federal Tax Form (15)